The Sweet Music of the Sea You and Jack Sparrow
by Kaledena
Summary: You are a music witch, able to carry out almost anythin with music, but after being locked in a tower in France for fifthteen years, you decide a change is in order
1. Chapter 1: Music of the Night

This time I felt like writing a Pirates of the Caribbean Jack-You fic... I might make this a choose your own adventure fic, might not, you might know in a few chapters... if so, it'll only be a few chapters, not like my other one, which is confusing as hell... ^^ My Capt'n Jack Icon rocks! (:{)~ Isn't it cool? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I will only say this ONCE so pay attention. I do not own anything of what I put into this, at least I don't own it till I take over Disney... *evil grin* (I do not own the song 'Homeward Bound' either.)  
  
Voice of Walt Disney: WHAT WAS THAT KALEDENA?  
  
Kaledena: I didn't say... anythin'.  
  
Voice of Walt Disney: I HEARD YOU MUMMBLE SOMETHING! WHAT WAS IT?  
  
Kaledena: I'm not telling you Walty.  
  
Voice of Walt Disney: TELL ME!  
  
Kaledena: NO!  
  
Voice of Walt Disney: TELL ME OR I WILL KILL CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, AND MAKE HIM CEASE TO EXIST!  
  
Kaledena: NO!!!!!!!!! Fine... I surrender...  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"In the quiet misty morning... when the moon has gone to bed! When the sparrows stop their singing... I'll be homeward bound again... When ad-"  
  
"_______!" Your 'teacher' yelled from the other room. You rolled you eyes and turned over on your bed. Stupid... she still didn't get the fact that you would sing no matter what she told you.  
  
You closed your eyes in deep concentration. You had always loved to sing, and you knew your power. You were no fool, and even though everyone knew you as the 'song witch', you kept to your self.  
  
With your eyes closed, you ignored your teacher's rants and rave's from the other room, and sang anyway. Your voice was pure, and most people who heard you sing claimed that you were breathtaking. You often would sing on your balcony, for it was to high for anyone to try anything, and the night just made it seem... so perfect. Lately your thoughts had been erupted by the old women though. She was always telling you that one-day, soon, your true love would come to the door, which you were not allowed to leave. You had been kept in the tower for nearly all your life, and you found it incredibly boring. But escaping was not something you could do, for you were either guarded, or you knew you would fall to your death. But you never really wanted your 'true love' to come for you. You wanted... freedom.  
  
To pass the time you would sing, or read. But on magical nights when the stars shown brightly and the moon was fierce, you would go to your balcony and sing away. Oh those nights! They were heavenly. The men would stop and stare, and the women would listen in awe. But never, not one of those men ever came.... And you were left doomed to sit away and wither. It had been too long to count. The day when you were stolen away from all that you loved, and put into captivity. You remembered everything. Sitting on the bench in the barn, watching your mother milk the cow; running across the fields at midnight, challenging the night with your adventurous, pounding heart; or sitting in a giant oak tree, eating a rich apple with the taste of the country. You lived in the country were everything was green. You had asked what the name of this said place was, but no one ever told you. One night you were taken away and put on a ship, only to come to France, and the tower. You did not know where in France either, but it was not a big place, and sometimes people would wave to you, signaling that they were friendly.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" You asked the intruder. Whenever you managed to be so deep in thought that you could smell the fields, you were interrupted. The door flew open, and the old women rushed into the room, immediately going to your dresser. "_______, we must hurry! He's here!" She said dragging you behind a changing screen. You usually just wore you underwear (you know the whole body ones, like the one Elizabeth was wearing?), except if you were going onto the balcony if anyone was around.  
  
"Why Madame?" You asked puzzled to why you were being treated like that, and who was 'he' anyway?  
  
"Your true love! He's here! He came to the doorstep! He has not seen you yet, so you need to make an appearance!" She squealed pulling out a maroon dress. The dress had to be your favorite. For lack of anything else to do, you had gone through your wardrobe more than a few times. The dress itself was down to the floor. It had a puffy bottom, and only straps as sleeves. Then there was a black material that was see-through as though sleeves. The black material came out in places from the waist and they flowed down to the floor. You had maroon shoes to go with the dress, and you admired the outfit as Madame pulled your evil corset. After taking a moment to get breathing right, Madame helped you into the dress. You sat down on the bed to put your shoes on as she said, "I will go announce you... "She started out of the room but then stopped, turning to you, "_______, you don't want to lose this one."  
  
She left you alone, closing the door behind her. You sighed and took a deep breath, or as deep a breath one can make while wearing a corset. After you put the maroon shoes on, you walked to the balcony one last time. "Please, help me." You muttered before going out of the room and starting down the long hallway. You had been throughout the tower many times, being the adventurous girl you were, and you knew all of it by heart. The old women, also known as Madame, said it was not proper, and you should stay in your room. Of course you never believed or listened to her. You would have gone into the world, but she was the only person who had the key, and not even all the magic in the world could make Madame give it to you, no matter how much you pleaded.  
  
The path seemed longer than usual, or maybe it was the fact that you were meeting your 'true love'. True love, in all truth, was wonderful, but it was not something you wanted at that moment. Madame had never let you read any fairytales with much adventure, or true love, she would only tell you bizarre stories, but your teacher was sometimes gracious and gave you a novel that you would keep under your pillow at night. You had a secret stash of those favorites underneath the boards in your room, which you had been lucky enough to find.  
  
Then you saw 'him'... and you were disgusted. I'm sure a nice 'respectful' young lady would love to marry a man with a stick stuck up his ass, but not you. You wanted a spirit... a life. This 'true love' of yours was tall, pale, and though he was rather cute, he was not for you. His hair was a light brown, or at least you suspected. He was wearing a wig that made his hair seem white. You just thought that since he had dark eyebrows, eyelashes, and eyes, that his hair would naturally be brown as well. He was probably a few inches taller than you, and he stood like a gentleman, wore clothes like one too.  
  
When he saw you he bowed. You smiled and curtsied, for Madame did have time to teach you respectful ways of acting, and manners. As you reached the end of the stairs, he walked over and kissed your hand. "Miss ______, I'm am Daniel Mortise Chalines. If I may say so, you look lovely."  
  
"It's good to meet you Mr. Chalines-" You started. He held up his hand to stop you.  
  
"No, no, Miss... Please, call me Daniel." He corrected.  
  
You nodded and forced a smile on your face. "It's nice to meet you Daniel."  
  
He nodded. "Would you mind if I joined you for dinner?"  
  
You nodded politely. "Yes, that would be lovely."  
  
He offered his arm and you took it, making sure not to be disrespectful in anyway. He led you into the dinning room and pulled out your chair. You couldn't help but see Madame's smirking face in the corner of your eye. Gosh- you hated her.  
  
After a brief silence in the dinner you asked, "So Daniel... what do you do?"  
  
"I'm an officer in the British Navy, Corporal really." He said smugly, giving you a smile.  
  
"If you're in the British Navy, what are you doing in France?" You asked hoping to go upstairs and back to the comfort of your room as soon as possible.  
  
"Well... I was told of an extremely beautiful lady on these shores, and I just had to come and meet her. It seems the stories were correct, for this beautiful lady is sitting right in front of me." Daniel said smiling nicely at you. You smiled back, hoping not to throw up.  
  
"I thank you." You said bowing.  
  
He nodded. The rest of dinner seemed to go on in that way, and all the while, you wanted to leave. When Daniel finally stood, it was well has eleven o'clock.  
  
"I'm afraid that I must depart Miss _____, shall I come again tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
You gave him a fake smile and nodded. "That would be lovely." It would be horrible.  
  
He bent down and kissed you hand in the same manner as when you first meet him earlier that evening. You curtsied again and went upstairs. As soon as you reached your room you fell over on your bed, prepared to sleep our worries off, maybe you'd sleep until he left the next day. It would never work, You told yourself, Madame would never let me.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." You said loudly. Madame came into the room and you sat up. She embraced you. "You did it _____! He wants to come again tommorow! You completed your destiny!"  
  
"What if this is not what I want?" You asked. She let you go and stared at you as though in shock. "Daniel Mortise Chalines is a nice respectful man, you will marry him ______, you will!"  
  
"Whatever..." You mumbled under your breath. She glared at you and then her had went across your face.  
  
"Do you hear me _____?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Yes Madame." You said, ice on every word.  
  
She glared at you and left the room, locking the door behind her. You sighed and took off your shoes. What to do? You realized that you would get no where like that, you would sleep on it, and then wake at three, and sing. You closed your eyes and in an instant you were out, your dreams taking you far away from the tower, and into your wonderful fantasies...  
  
Well... that was fun. I don't exactly know if a Corporal is in the Navy, but whatever. Please review! Give me suggestions if you want! I love you all! *hands out Capt'n Jack posters* 


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Chapter 2  
  
"Oi Gibbs! Ye splash me one more time an' I'll-!" Jack yelled. But his eyes caught the spit of land that the tiny wooden boat was coming up to, and he stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Sorry Capt'n, did mean ta." Gibbs said rowing, making sure not to splash Jack again. Jack nodded, obviously not hearing a word of what his first mate had said. His eyes rested on the flashing lights of the Julian, France. He had only been there once, about three years before that time, and it all looked the same. There was a bit of a beach, and leading up, was the actual town itself. It wasn't grand; actually, compared to many other places in France, Jillian was very small. But Jack liked it for some reason. Last time he was there he couldn't keep his eyes focused on one thing.  
  
The boat came to the beach, and the bottom hit the wet sand underneath, which created a scratching noise. Jack got out of the wooden boat first, followed by Gibbs, Ana Maria, Cotton, and a few others. Land felt odd, and even though Jack had experience that sensation of stepping onto land again after a long voyage, it still felt odd.  
  
"Gibbs!" Jack called. Gibbs came over and smirked at Jack.  
  
"She's a fine littl' town Capt'n." He said.  
  
"Aye, that she is Gibbs." Jack said, eyes still searching for something, it source, or even what it was, was unknown. After a brief moment Jack turned to Gibbs and said, "Ye know yer orders. Pick me up in a few days time. Three, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, aye Capt'n." Gibbs said. He turned to the rest of the crew that came along, and soon they were off, getting to their duties. On the Pearl, Jack had ordered them to get the supplies, and then they were to relax, for it would be a long voyage back. Jack smirked and began to walk to, what he thought, was the direction of nearest tavern.  
  
It only took about fifth teen minutes to find the tavern. He choose to ignore the fact that he past it three times, and then he finally decided to ask for directions, which was ten minutes of his journey. The women he asked couldn't seem to understand the words, "Where be the tavern?" She must have mistaken it with, 'Where's the docks?" Annoying really, he had to explain to her at least six times that he already knew where the docks were and that he was looking for the tavern. But she soon understood him, and since he reached his destination, he wasn't upset.  
  
As soon as he walked in he sat and ordered two mugs of his prized drink, rum. After a few minutes of dissolving in his drink, two men started talking behind Jack, and his attention was diverted.  
  
"She'll be there, the night's clear 'nough," One of them said.  
  
"But will she sing? We know she'll be there, she never' leaves." The one the first guy was talking to said.  
  
"Where's the tower again?" The first asked.  
  
"It's the tallest thing in this sorry spit o' land." The other said angrily.  
  
Jack's mind came out of the conversation. Hmmm... she eh? Now he was interested. Thinking it over, Jack decided to go see said tower with said girl in it. He left the tavern, making sure not to run into the women who gave him directions to the tavern.  
  
*Your Point of View*  
  
Your eyes opened to darkness, which was what you wanted. The balcony was opened, for it always was. Looking at the color of the sky, you could tell that you slept a little later than you wanted too, it was around three, but you would gladly sing anyway. You stretched and yawned. The blanket fell off your legs and you felt cold air slide up them. It was soothing really, it was a warm night, and the blanket just made you to warm.  
  
You had figured it out as you slept. You would ask the gracious wind to carry you to safety. Hopefully... it would carry you without question, and it would not drop you, or ask for a price.  
  
You stood and walked over to your dresser. You had a mirror and you looked into it. You were beautiful, though you never wanted to boast. Even when your hair was a mess, like it was then. You picked up your brush and brushed your hair. After a few minutes, you decided to put it up. You put your locks up and tied it back with a black string. You did have a dress that wouldn't draw attention, you made it yourself, with pieces of cloth from other dresses you had. You picked that dress out from you stash where your books were and put it on. You had made shoes with the cloth too. They were a brown, worn fabric that had tied strings in the front of it. The dress was made of the same material, and it made you look like a commoner, but not so much a person who needed money.  
  
After satisfied with the way you appeared, it dawned on you that you could not take anything with you. Anything worth value was downstairs, and Madame would certainly wake up and stop you. There was nothing you could take, nothing you needed. You walked to the balcony and the wind pushed back your stray bangs and locks. It was your home, the wind. It held you safe in it's loving arms.  
  
You began to hum a soft tune, and the wind's speed increased. After a few minutes, you closed your eyes and began to form random words.  
  
"Let me go... I'll break away... Your arms...they're not loving anymore... Carry me... away.... Away from this place.... Leave me... and let me break away...."  
  
Your song changed to a repeating chorus of a completely different song.  
  
"A river of birds in migration... a nation... of women with winds. A river of birds in migration... a nation... of women with wing."  
  
You repeated those verses and soon you were floating in the air. The wind took you into its comforting and gentle arms, and if you concentrated, it would not fail you. That much was clear. You were half way down the tower when you stopped singing. Someone was there. You opened you eyes piercing the night air. Your gaze met chocolate brown eyes, staring right back at you. They were warm, soothing. You couldn't take your gaze from them. It was a man, and he was handsome, he reminded you of a calm storm. Soothing and sensitive; dangerous and not predictive.  
  
The wind slowly stopped, giving you a few seconds to redeem yourself. But the words were caught in your throat, as you stared into his eyes. But the wind grew impatient, and soon it gave out, but still, you could not take your eyes from his... until you were consumed in black darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Infamous Captain

Chapter 3  
  
You opened your eyes, but unlike the last time you did, you were met with blinding sun. You quickly closed your eyes and used you other senses to figure out where you were. You heard... a parrot. You opened your eyes to find that a brightly colored parrot was sitting on your lap. What? Was your first thought.  
  
"I think he likes you." A deep voice said from the other side of the room. You turned your eyes over to the voice. There he sat, the man that you saw the day before when you fell. You took a good look at him then. He sat very relaxed on at a desk. He wore a tri-cornered hat and the way he wore it covered half of his face. From what you could see, he was extremely handsome. His skin was tan, and he had brown hair, which was all over the place, random bones and beads stuck out of his hair. He looked to be wearing a bandana, but you weren't quite sure. He had a beard that had to braids on the end of it. The look suited him, somehow. But you had never seen anyone that looked like that before, of course, you really had never seen many people so your input didn't mean much.  
  
"You think?" You asked sitting up some. You were in a bed of some sort, blankets covered you. It must have been a cabin, you had only been in one once, and that was when you were dragged into the tower... but you remembered what it looked like, you spent almost the entire voyage in the cabin.  
  
"Aye, 'e's never left yer side, I'm afraid good ol' Cotton need to find 'imself a new bird." The man said smirking. After a pause, he said, "Ye've been out fer two days lassy. Quite a bang on the head ye had there."  
  
"Yes..." You answered, "But surprisingly I don't have a headache at all."  
  
He smirked. "Well I don't think ye hit yer head."  
  
You nodded, looking around the room you saw there was a rather big window, which let a lot of light in. It was a nice cabin, and you figured that this man was the captain of the ship.  
  
"What's yer name luv?" He asked giving you a toothy grin.  
  
"I'm ______, but probably heard of as the 'song witch' more often." You answered. "And you?"  
  
"The name's Capt'n Jack Sparrow, nice ta meet you luv." He said bowing his head slightly.  
  
"So I was right," you said smiling, "You are the Captain." He smirked in recognition. "May I ask of what ship?"  
  
"The one and only, 'The Black Pearl'." He said smugly, like you were supposed to know the name.  
  
"Well that's a lovely name." You said lightly.  
  
"Lovely?" Jack said raising his eyebrows. "The 'Black Pearl' ain't suppose to be lovely... surely ye've 'eard of her?"  
  
"No... I can't say that I have." You reply calmly.  
  
"Where've ye been?" He asked looking at you like you were nuts.  
  
"In a tower." You said frowning. Now, all you wanted to do was escape. Then it dawned on you, this was a ship, and Madame had certainly discovered your absence. "Where are we?" you asked as he was talking. You didn't like interrupting, but you really need to know, for the sake of your future.  
  
"The Caribbean luv." Jack said smirking. "Ye see, when ye fell, I was there ta catch you." He said smugly. More like to distract me, you thought. "And then I brought ye aboard me Pearl, the next mornin' a lady came to me ship, with a soldier. They asked to have you back, unfortunately for then, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be..." You began laughing and his face changed. "Wha?" He asked terribly confused.  
  
"You helped me?" You asked between laughter. Really it wasn't that funny, but in your current state, you were a little more than grateful. Also there was the fact that no one usually helped you...  
  
"Aye luv, tha' alright with ye? I mean, ye did sort of jump from the tower, I only assumed ye wanted to get away." Jack said, his confused looked turning into a smirk.  
  
"I didn't jump Captain." You said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then what did ye do? Fly?" He suggested.  
  
"Precisely." You told him, "I called to the winds."  
  
"So no doubt, that is why ye are called the 'song witch'. 'Cause ye control wind?" He asked like he knew what you meant.  
  
"No, no, no." You corrected him, "I control song, which asks the wind to help me. I do not control wind. I simply ask elements."  
  
He nodded. "Well, ye must be hungry." Jack said changing the subject. Then you realized just how hungry you were. You had not eaten since you met Daniel Mortise Chalines, and that was at least two nights. And even then, you had not eaten much, because you were supposed to be 'respectable'. "Yes, actually I'm starving."  
  
"Well then," Jack said standing, "Be right back, I'll have Cotton bring you up somethin'." He walked over to the door and opened it. Before he came out, he turned to you and smirked. When he was out, the door was closed and you were left alone.  
  
You stared at the bird and made your hand a perch so it would get off you starving stomach. The bird excepted your invetation. "I wonder what your name is..." You muttered stroking it's feathers. "I also wonder... who is this Jack Sparrow?" You said aloud. "But why am I talking to you? Especially when you won't answer me with what I want to hear." You stroaked it for a couple of minutes before the door opened again. First inside was an older man, carrying a tray of food. You stood and smiled at the man. Closely following him was none other than he Captain himself. You smiled at him as well.  
  
"This 'ere's Cotton, I believe ye already know his 'friend'." Jack said in his deep voice. You laughed slightly as the bird flew from your hand to Mr. Cotton's shoulder. Mr. Cotton set the tray of food down on the table. You smiled. "Thank you." You said quietly. Mr. Cotton gave you a smile, and then left taking his parrot with him.  
  
"Well... yer very likeable." Jack said sitting down in the chair he was sitting in before.  
  
"Oh?" You asked sitting in a chair on the other side of the table. "How do you figure?"  
  
"Ye see, tha's the first time I've seen Cotton smile since I've met 'im. It appears yer haven' an effect on me crew." Jack said picking up a piece of bread and stuffing it into his mouth as he spoke. You looked at the food. There was more than enough for one person, and you didn't eat much anyway. You properly assumed that Jack was eating with you. There was some meat, cheese, some sort of soup, and something that you couldn't decifer.  
  
"Won't bite ye luv." Jack said watching you closely.  
  
"No..." You said, "I wasn't thinking that at all. Actually... it looks quite tasty."  
  
"Ye don't get around much do ya?" Jack asked. You smiled and shook your head. You picked up and piece of the meat and began picking at it. "This is actually quite good." You mutter before taking a second piece. Jack smirked and took off his hat, revealing his bandana and a mess of hair. You stared at his hair for a moment, trying to guess how long it had taken him to do. "Did you do your hair?" You asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Aye." He replied looking up. "Why? Ye like it?"  
  
You looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes, it suits you." Jack smiled and then winked. "Knew ye could resist me."  
  
"Captain-" You said and than shook your head. "Never mind. There is nothing to say to that."  
  
Jack only smirked. "Ye have ta think on that one."  
  
"I'll be able to come up with something by the end of the night, I promise you." You replied. "So- where are we in the Caribbean?"  
  
"Well... we should be in Tortuga in a week, two at tops." Jack said.  
  
"Tortuga?" You asked.  
  
"Tortuga." Jack said smirking.  
  
After a few moments of silence you asked, "Where's that?"  
  
"It's only the grandest town in the whole world!" Jack said waving his arms around in the air.  
  
"Then I shall like to go to this Tortuga." You stated.  
  
After a few minutes Jack looked up to you, at that time you were ripping a piece of bread apart. "Why did ye want to run?" He asked.  
  
Do you... Tell him... go to 4 Don't tell him... go to 5 


	4. Chapter 4: The first day

I do not own any songs...  
  
Chapter 4: You told him  
  
You looked to your lap and then back up to meet Jack's gaze. Your heart was pounding, Should you tell him? You hardly knew him, and this was a secret... a nightmare that shouldn't be shared. You hardly survived the boringness of it, why should you spill your troubles onto this innocent, or innocent until proven guilty, Captain who was a complete mystery. But then again, any pain was better when you told it to someone... and you never had anyone who would actually listen to you.  
  
"To tell you, I'd have to start from the beginning." You said looking into his chocolate eyes. He didn't smirk, or act better than you; he nodded. In his eyes you saw, he really wanted to know. "I was born on a farm, in some land that no one would tell me the name of, I used to love running at midnight, with the wind blowing in my face and piercing straight through my body. I lived with my mother in a small country cottage. My father had left, once he found out about me. That was when I was fourteen; my mother had managed to keep that little detail out of his head. One day at midnight a year later, I was sitting in a huge oak tree, eating my favorite sweet apples, and a man came..." You swallowed and managed to hold back tears, "... I was brought to a tower, where I spent the rest of my life... until now. The old women, she wouldn't let me leave, and she wouldn't let me read adventurous books. She taught me manners, and made me mold to her will. Luckily she couldn't change my mind about adventure. She said... 'Your true love will come one of these days... He'll come straight to that door.' She meant the door that I couldn't leave. But I never wanted love... I wanted a spirit. And you helped me, that is why I thank you."  
  
Jack stared at you for a moment and then nodded in understanding. After a moment, He stood up and said, "I've got to get to me duties, fer Ana can't steer the ship the 'hole day."  
  
"Who's Ana?" you asked, hoping to be able to go out on the ship.  
  
"Oh right, ye've got to meet the crew. Come on." He said grabbing you hand. He pulled you out of the cabin and you were met by hot sunlight. You closed your eyes quickly in reaction. After a moment, your eyes adjusted, and you slowly opened them. At the mast, there was a girl; she looked to be about your age. She was part of the crew, and you didn't know if she was the only woman aboard besides you or not.  
  
Jack dragged you over to her with a smile plastered on his face. "Ana! This 'ere be _____!"  
  
You smiled and stuck out your hand to shake, she did the same. "I'm Ana Maria. But ye can call me Ana." You smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you." She nodded.  
  
Jack walked over and grabbed the wheel. "Would ye mind showin' _____ 'round Ana?"  
  
"Aye Capt'n." Ana said grabbing your hand and dragging you around the ship. After the ship was toured, besides the Crow's Nest, you found that Ana was really nice, and she and you were the only other women on board. You stood now on deck, and Ana was telling you something, but you really weren't listening. Your eyes were looking to the Crow's Nest. You had wanted to go up since you started the tour, for you had always liked high places.  
  
"Umm... Ana?" You asked. She stopped what she was saying and looked at you. Her eyes went to where you were looking and she smiled slightly. "Go on up." She said. You smiled and said your thanks. She nodded and went of to her own duties. You climbed the rope ladder and as soon as you got to the top to went out onto one of the sails and hung your legs over the side. You felt the wind, it was a little colder up there and the wind blew harder. It must have been around suppertime when you heard the rope ladder move. By that time the sun was setting, and all you could do was stare at it. Someone sat down next to you. "Hello." You said, still staring at the horizon.  
  
"'Ello luv." Jack's voice said behind you. You smiled and the wind pushed back your hair. "I see you found me."  
  
"Not many places ta look, that and Ana told me where ye were." Jack said dangling his legs as well.  
  
You started to hum and a few minutes later, Jack asked, "What are ye hummin'?"  
  
You looked back to him and smiled. "A song."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "What song?"  
  
"I don't know what it's called," From this remark you got another eye roll, but you continued anyway, "Back at my home, my mother used to sing it to me when storms came, and every time she sang it, it was sunny in the morning."  
  
"Would ye care to sing it luv?" Jack asked leaning his head back against the wood.  
  
"Alright..." You said, you went over the words quickly in your head, and then you began to sing:  
  
"Have courage my soul.... And let us journey on.... Though the night is dark.... And I am far from home.... Thanks be to God.... The morning light appears... The storm is passing over... the storm is passing over.... The storm is passing over hal-le-lu-iah, hal-le-lu-iah, hal-le-lu-iah.... The storm is passing over, the storm is passing over, the storm is passing over hallelu."  
  
You repeated the verse a few times and then stopped, looking back to Jack. He smirked at you. "That's lovely _______, where'd ye learn to sing like tha?" He asked. You blushed slightly but smiled. "I... don't know... but I am a song witch after all.  
  
"Prove it." Jack said smirking.  
  
"I believe I have." You said narrowing your eyes at him.  
  
"When?" He asked smirking.  
  
"The other day, when I was flying, when we first met." You said wondering why he acted like he had no idea what you were talking about.  
  
"Why don't ye show me 'gain?" Jack asked rubbing his chin.  
  
"No." You said flatly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked the wind, and the wind is the hardest to tame... because it always asks for something in return..." You started.  
  
"What did ye give it?" Jack asked. You turned away to look at the horizon. "That will be dealt with later, when it tells me."  
  
Jack nodded slightly and then back away to the Crow's Nest. "It be time fer supper, unless ye want to spend the rest of the night up 'ere."  
  
You nodded and slide yourself over to the Crow's Nest. "Thank you... Jack." You said, expecting to be scolded for not calling him Captain. But he smiled at you and tilted his hat before taking a rope and sliding to the ground. You smirked down to the Captain and waved. He smirked and tilted his hat again. As soon as he did that he went down below deck. You smiled and started down the ladder. Why were you thinking about this man in any other way than you thought of Daniel? Or of any other man you had ever met? He was no different... besides the fact that adventure was in his eyes, and he certainly did not have a stick up his ass. He flowed and danced to the beat of his own drum, and he took no one else's advice. But then you asked yourself again, Why were you thinking about him? You had just met him, and he seemed to be... engaged in his own affairs.  
  
As you reached the bottom, you headed straight for the galley. When you appeared down there, a halfway drunk crew met you. You inwardly laughed at them and tried to keep that laughter inside. A couple of times you let out a giggle, but you were able to hold yourself together. When you were done with your meal, and a bit of socialization, you found that you were tired. Exhausted even. But then you asked yourself, where were you going to sleep?  
  
*Jack's Point of View*  
  
Jack kept his eyes on the girl almost the whole time. What was different about her? He couldn't place it. It could be the whole 'witch' deal, was that why he kept staring at her? It must have been. She looked up to him and smiled, a question behind her eyes. He new that look, for he saw it behind certain people a lot, people such as Will.  
  
After a few more bottles of rum, and a couple of minutes, the girl came over to him and sat down.  
  
"Hello Captain." She said lightly, "Having a good time?"  
  
Jack smiled at this, knowing clearly that she was building up to a question. "Great luv, ye should really try this." He said holding up the rum bottle in his hand.  
  
"I think I'll pass..." She said, "But I do have a question."  
  
"And what might tha' be?" Jack said with the light from a candle making his eyes sparkle. She looked at this, and then her face became serious. "Where am I sleeping?" She asked. Jack smirked. "Ye've got two choices, either in me cabin, or with the crew."  
  
"Are there any extra bed sin your room?" She asked looking away, observing the crew. A few of the crew looked at her but Jack glared at them, and soon their gazes left her.  
  
"No, but I'll sleep on the floor." Jack suggested. The girl shock her head and looked back up to Jack's face. "No... It's your bed... I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No!" Jack cried, like it was an obsurd thought. "We can't have tha'!"  
  
After a few seconds, she looked like a thought had crossed her mind. "We could... share the bed."  
  
Jack smirked. "Aye, tha' could work."  
  
"Now listen Jack... no funny business. No ideas either." She said narrowing her eyes at him. Jack smirked. "'Course luv, would dream of it any other way."  
  
She smiled and looked as though she was about to hug him. But she restrained herself and mumbled, "Goodnight Captain." Jack nodded and went back to his rum. But he watched as the girl walked up on deck. A few minutes later Ana came over and sat next to Jack.  
  
"She looks ta be a hard worker." Ana said, "Nice too."  
  
"Aye, that she is." Jack said. Ana nodded. "I'm getting' ta bed Capt'n." With that, she left Jack alone. Jack was tired as it was. He stood and went to the cabin. When he opened the door and looked in, he was surprised to see that the girl was already fast asleep. He smirked and took off his effects. He pulled off his shirt and got into the bed, slipping his arm around her waist. Then in an instant, he was asleep as well. 


	5. Chapter 5: Night stars

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm surprised that I have so many in this short of a time! Jack loves you all! (:{)~ I just have one thing to say, and it is a song that would be best listening to this chapter: Nothing Else Matters from Apocalyptica (it was originally from Metallica, but this version is better for this chapter) Enjoy!  
  
I do not own Nothing Else Matters! Or any songs that I use!  
  
Chapter 5: You didn't tell.  
  
You looked around nervously. You really didn't want to tell anyone about your past life... You shook your head. "I really don't want to talk about it." You mumbled. Jack nodded with a serious face. He stood up and paced the room for a moment. He turned back to you and said, "Ye should probably meet the crew." You nodded, stood, and stretched.  
  
Jack walked out of the door, and you followed. You looked around for a moment, but the place that caught your attention was the Crow's nest. Jack called upon the crew, and he yelled, "This 'ere's _____, As the Capt'n I expect you to treat 'er with proper respect." The nodded, and soon he was introducing you to different people. The journey started with Ana Maria, and ended with Gibbs, who mutter something about women being aboard. You glared at him and Jack smirked at you. After everyone was introduced, Jack had to steer the ship, so you wandered around, taking in your surroundings.  
  
At sunset, after a good meal, you found your self sitting on the rail at the port side, watching the sky and the horizon meet in a blast of colors. You smiled to yourself and smelled in the salt, along with the wind and a presence of rum; that could only be from the crew itself. Words began forming in your head and you had to sing...  
  
"So close no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart, Forever trusted who you are... And nothing else matters... Never opened my self this way, Life is ours, we live it our way, Oh these words, I don't just say, And nothing else matters. Trust I seek, And I find in you, every day brought us something new, Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters Never cared for what do... never cared for what they know... But I know... So close no matter how far; couldn't be much more from the heart; Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters... Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know... But I know..."  
  
The wind began blowing around you, and you could tell you were being brought away again. The water splashed up higher than before and there was actual music in the air. You could heard, as could everyone else.  
  
"I never opened myself this way... Life is ours, we live it our way, Oh these words I don't just say... and nothing else matters... Trust I seek and I find in you... Every day brought us something new... Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters. Never cared for what they say, never cared for games they played, Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know... But I do... Yeah...so close no matter how far... So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart... Oh nothing else matters..."  
  
You smiled as the stars shined brighter, and the waves cooled down. The salt splashed on your face and you couldn't help but relax in the moonlight. You felt a presence behind you and you turned to look, finding Captain Jack Sparrow there.  
  
"Tha' was beautiful luv." He said smiling and sitting down. You colored slightly but smiled back. "Thank you Captain."  
  
"Ye can call me Jack, when we're not by me crew." He said smirking.  
  
"Oh? Do you want to keep your Captain ego?" You asked smirking. Jack chuckled from his throat. "That an' this is the most feared ship in the Caribbean! They wouldn't want the Capt'n goin' soft!"  
  
"This is a feared ship?" You asked.  
  
"Aye... ye see, yer on a pirate ship." He said.  
  
*Jack's Point of View*  
  
Jack thought she would've been horrified. He awaited the words, "Drop me off at next port!" But they never came. Jack looked at the girl, confusion almost dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Really?" She asked. Jack nodded.  
  
"I remember pirates..." She muttered, "I heard of them when I was really little... this is amazing, you are serious?" She asked, complete astonishment in her voice and face.  
  
"Aye." Jack said smirking, "Ye know, I thought ye wouldn't take it this well..."  
  
"How did you think I would take it?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Well... Honestly I thought ye'd try ta kill me." Jack said chuckling, "Ye know, yer my kinda girl."  
  
The girl rose her eyebrows and nodded nervously. "Right..."  
  
Jack smirked, "Ye know ye can't resist me charms much longer."  
  
"Quite." She said hitting him with her cloth shoe. "How did you know?! Captain Jack Sparrow, I am in love with you!" She said hysterically. They both stared at each other and a moment later they were laughing loudly.  
  
"I'm afraid Jack, that I am quite exhausted. Would you mind telling me were I will be sleeping?" She asked regaining her composure.  
  
"In me cabin." Jack said smirking. She thought this over for a moment. "Alright... but Jack, I warn you, do not unless the wrath of me... do not try anything."  
  
Jack smirked. "Right luv."  
  
With that she left, disappearing into Jack's cabin. Jack watched her go with a smirk on his face. For some reason, throughout the day he could stop looking at her, and during dinner, he was half as talkative as usual! What was wrong with him?  
  
Walking over to the helm, Jack grabbed the wheel, and looking like a King, he steered his ship into the dark night. 


	6. Chapter 6: Cuts

Chapter 6: from chapter 4  
  
*Your Point of View*  
  
You awoke with something heavy around your waist, and you whirled around, only to find a sound asleep Jack. You looked at his face and smiled... he had a small smile on his face, and the moonlight light across his face. You wanted to brush your hand against his cheek and caress him... but you refrained yourself. There were more important matters at hand.  
  
You knew what had awoken you. The wind was ready; it had decided what it wanted. You had only paid the price once, but you were young then. It was when they took you from your bed. You had managed to get away, and the wind listened. To bad it wasn't fast enough; you were caught by the ankle. But still, even though the plan didn't work the wind asked for something nonetheless. It called to you again in your sleep, and you would have nightmares until you paid the price.  
  
You slipped out of Jack's arms, and even though he tightened his grip, you got out. You looked back at him to make sure he was sleeping. He was. Looking around for the object you needed, you fell upon it. There was a dagger sitting on the desk. You walked over and grabbed it. You took one last look at Jack before running from the room.  
  
When you got out you looked for the best place to repay the wind. The Crow's Nest. You climbed the rope ladder and as soon as you got up to the top you gasped. It was beautiful. The stars were bright and the night was clear. You would have stared longer, but the wind pushed slightly so that you would continue. You did as you were told.  
  
You held the dagger in your hands, admiring the beauty of it. You walked out as far on the sail as you could and sat down, making sure to keep you balance. You were far enough out that you were over the water, and there would be no mess. You took the knife and gripped it in you right hand. You held your left wrist out, making sure that the wind would not blow any blood onto the wood, or on the sail. You cut quickly, trying to block out the pain. But the pain was different when you were repaying. It was worse, and it rippled all over your body.  
  
Your blood dripped into the greenish-blue ocean. The wind rose again and you swayed, and then fell.  
  
*Somewhere else in the Caribbean*  
  
"Anthony." Daniel Mortise Chalines said bowing his head slightly. He walked into the room and the two old friends gave each other a slight hug, once they were in private that was. They were both to well brought-up to hug each other in front of anyone lower than them.  
  
"Daniel." The man said smiling slightly. "It seems we meet again. How are you?"  
  
Daniel looked down. "Not good, my friend. Do you remember when you sent me off to see _____?"  
  
"Yes." He said, his face growing much more serious. "Why?"  
  
"Well... She's gone. Madame Curiosette and I searched the entire island, and there was no trace of her. There was only one ship that was docked in the port that day. We both believe she took that ship..."  
  
"It's name?" He asked frowning.  
  
"The Black Pearl." Daniel answered frowning as well.  
  
Suddenly the man, Anthony, smirked. "Well, well... The Black Pearl? Jack Sparrow is the Captain of the ship now yes?" Daniel nodded in response. Anthony's smirk grew wider. "Then I see are families will cross again."  
  
*Your Point of View*  
  
Before falling, you grabbed onto the wood. You dropped but were caught very harshly, making your body jerk around. You held onto the wood and closed your eyes. You needed to breathe... relax. After taking a few breaths and clearing your head, you pulled yourself back onto the post. You looked down at you arm were you had cut. There was a deep gash the spread throughout your entire inside bottom arm. It was still bleeding. You would need to stop that.  
  
Thinking quickly, you ripped a few pieces from the bottom of your dress. You made them as equal as possible and wrapped them around you arm, going over one another again and again and again. You tied a tight knot on the outside of your arm, making sure not to tie too tightly.  
  
After that was done, you climbed back down the rope ladder using one hand. You slipped back into the bed and turned to face Jack. He was still asleep, unaware of your little adventure. He breathed out through his nose and you moved a piece of hair out of his face. He did not wake. You were now able to sleep, and the loss of blood mad it easier to leave. Turning on your side, away from Jack, you fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
I know I know, this chapter was short... but I promise a long chapter 8! I must now go though... You know you want to review! Thankies! 


	7. Chapter 7: First Kiss

*Your Point of View*  
  
You awoke comfortable: warm and cozy. There was a sound of a little rain outsides, which was not very right, for the sky was clear the entire day. Odd... You opened your eyes and stretched, hearing a small sprinkle beating on the walls of the ship. Sitting up you noted that Jack was not in the bed. Your first thought was that he was steering the ship. You removed the blanket and put your feet on the cold floor. It felt heavenly against your hot skin. You got up and pulled back your hair, which had fallen out.  
  
You quickly looked out the window, the rain dripped down the side of the clouded window and you could only sigh from the feeling. You had always loved it when it rained like that. It was just a reaction. You walked out into the rain and you were instantly soaked to the skin. The rain wasn't really that could so it felt wonderful. You hair flattened on top of you head and it dripped in your face. You only closed your eyes to marvel at the sensation.  
  
Opening your eyes, you saw Jack standing at the helm. His hair was wet, as well as his clothes, but besides that he looked the same. Your feet moved without consulting you and soon you stood behind him. He didn't seem to realize you were there because he stared into the rain and into the Caribbean waters. "Having fun?" You asked. He didn't jump at all and he smirked. "Aye luv."  
  
"I see..." You muttered. "Have you been out her all night? It must be at least three."  
  
"Aye, that it is." Jack said. "Hey _____?"  
  
"Yes?" You asked.  
  
"Come 'ere." He said. You came closer and he moved over, "Take the helm."  
  
"What?" You asked, backing up, not sure about steering the entire ship. You really didn't want to be laughed at by Jack.  
  
"Ye afraid?" He asked smirking and pulling you closer, by slipping his arm around your waist and pulling.  
  
"No..." You said nervously. His smirk only grew. "Move 'ere." He pulled you over and got behind, positioning your hands by holding them in the proper place. You blushed but the rain covered your cheeks. For that, you were thankful. He started humming in your ear and you giggled slightly. Soon enough he removed his hands and just stood behind you. The feeling over power washed over you. It was an amazing feeling, and it struck you oddly. You would think that asking the wind would be a feeling, but it was nothing... nothing compared to steering the Black Pearl. The look on your face might have given your feeling away because Jack chuckled in his throat. It was a deep laugh, much like his voice was deep. At that moment you felt weak in the knees.  
  
Was Jack making you feel that way? You had known him for only two days! You did not have feelings for him. It was too soon... It was just hormones... but you had never felt this way with any other man. You laughed at yourself, what other men? The only other man you had met, and really met, since fifth- teen years ago was Daniel, and he wasn't much of a man.  
  
Jack put his arm around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. His breath rushed down the back of your neck and you smiled to yourself. His smell intoxicated you and his moustache tickled against your neck softly. You smiled and giggled a little. "Jack..." You said.  
  
"Aye luv?" He asked slowly kissing your neck. It felt heavenly as he caressed your skin. You turned toward him and slowly tilted your head towards his. Soon your lips were against his, and his against yours. He moved his hand up your back slowly. His hand seemed so light; so gentle yet powerful and strong. When you took a breath you rested your wet head on his shoulder. He embraced you in a hug and his fingers ran through your hair. Your fingers went around in gentle circles on his back.  
  
"Well..." Jack said, you could tell he was smirking, "Tha' was quite a first kiss. Ne'er had when like tha' 'fore." You laughed slightly at that.  
  
"Well..." You said smiling into his shoulder, "I'm glad you liked it."  
  
Jack chuckled a little and kissed your forehead. "Hopefully ye felt the same way?"  
  
"Yes..." You mumbled, "But that was my first kiss ever."  
  
"Really?" Jack said pulling back and looking at your face.  
  
"Yes Jack." You said. "You see... I've never been will anyone."  
  
He smiled, "Happy ta assist ______." You laughed slightly.  
  
"Thank you Jack." You said smiling and hugging him tightly. He hugged you as well. After a moment of silence you said, "You should really rest Jack, you've been here all night."  
  
"Are ye suggestin' lass?" He asked. You shook your head. "No Captain." You answered, "I'm just telling you what I think would be better."  
  
"Aye, you go off, I'll just get Ana up 'ere on deck." Jack said going down the stairs to get Ana Maria.  
  
You stood still, watching him. Your heart melted. Now all that would make it perfect was a song.  
  
The wind and rain mixed together making a sound that had never been heard before. You went through your mind, which was a book of songs... and you finally decided on an Irish piece that you had heard only once before. You stashed the words away, only remembering them when you saw a rainbow, but you wanted to sing them now.  
  
"On the day I was born, said my father, said he, I've an elegant legacy waitin' for ye, 'Tis rhyme for your lips, and a song for your heart, To sing it whenever the world falls apart.  
  
Look, look, Look to the Rainbow, Follow it over the hill and stream. Look, look, Look to the Rainbow, Follow the fellow who follows the dream.  
  
So I bundled my heart and I roamed the world free, To the east with the lark, to the west with the sea; And I searched all the earth and I scanned all the skies, But I found it at last in my own true love's eyes.  
  
Look, look, Look to the Rainbow, Follow it over the hill and stream. Look, look, Look to the Rainbow, Follow the fellow who follows a dream. Follow the fellow, Follow the fellow, Follow the fellow who follows a dream. Follow the fellow who follows a, follows a dream..." ((I do not own this, "Look to the Rainbow')  
  
The rain dripped down on you and you couldn't help but smile and put your harms out wide, to take it all in. You closed your eyes and droplets of water touched your lids. You felt a presence and turned, opening your eyes. Jack was standing there. Ana Maria went to the ship's helm and began steering. Jack nodded to her. "Thanks Ana." She nodded.  
  
"'Twas beautiful luv." He said removing his hat and putting it on his heart, letting his bandana get wetter than it was. You blushed and bowed. "Where'd ye learn tha?"  
  
"My da used to sing it." You said dropping your smile at the thought of your dad.  
  
Jack nodded his head. "Let's get inside."  
  
You went to the cabin door and looked around, it was sure easier to see in there without the constent downpour of water. But since you were out of the rain you felt wet.  
  
"Jack?" You asked. "Aye?" He asked back.  
  
"Do you have any extra cloths I could borrow?" You asked.  
  
"Aye, might be a bit big, but ye can ask Ana 'morrow if she has any cloths ye can wear." Jack said rummaging around in a chest. After a few minutes he pulled out some breeches and a shirt. You already knew, the shirt was way too big, and it would reveal a few parts of your body that you didn't want exposed.  
  
"May I ask if you have any cloth?" You asked. He smirked, already knowing what you were thinking. "I honestly don't think ye need it."  
  
"Jack." You said, ice dripping from every letter.  
  
He smirked and went back to rummaging. He pulled out a roll of cloth and threw it to you. You caught it and said your thanks.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" You asked looked around, "I can't see it."  
  
"Ye don't need it." Jack said smirking.  
  
"Jack... You said glaring at him, though you doubted it did much.  
  
He grabbed your arm and pulled you over to a door. The door was opened and you found... a bathroom. ((a/n: Isn't it amazing...)) You went inside and changed. The wet dress stuck to you and you found it difficult to take off.  
  
"Ye need any 'elp?" Jack asked from behind the door. "No! I'm fine." You said while wrapping the cloth around your chest. Pulling the shirt over your head, you noticed that you were right to use the cloth. There was a big hole down the middle, like Jack's shirt. You did note that the shirt smelled like Jack. You pulled the breeches on and pulled out the shirt. Satisfied, you opened the door to see that Jack had no shirt on. You stared for a moment and he smirked.  
  
"Like what ya see?" He asked. You looked up and then walked over to the bed. "I don't know, Do I?" You said getting in under the covers and closest to the wall. You felt the bed sink when Jack got on and soon his arm was around your waist. His breath grew even and you smiled to yourself, going into a world of dreamless slumber. You quickly thought of a song and you sang it softly, just for this man.  
  
"Hush my love now don't you cry Everything will be all right Close your eyes and drift in dream Rest in peaceful sleep..."  
  
Without finishing the song, you fell asleep yourself. (a/n: That song is from Creed... and I DON'T own it)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now wasn't that cute?  
  
My brother is a fuck'n ass hole that should die! You see, I found these sweet Metallica tickets on the web, right? It turns out that the place there playing is an hour away from where I live, but I can't go 'cause that day is when I'm going on a school trip. But to make matters worse, he and his friends might be going without me.... Grrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gunna kill him, I swear!  
  
Anyway, randr! 


	8. Chapter 8: Bloods Joke

Chapter 8  
  
*Jack's Point of View*  
  
Jack felt someone against him when his conscious came to him again. He sight and opened his eyes a little. The lass had moved, and was now facing him with a hand on his chest. He had his arm around her waist as well. He looked at her face and thought to himself how beautiful she was. Her breathing was even, which proved that she was asleep. Of course, someone like her would move if she woke up like that. Jack stayed still though, not wanting to wake her. Then he noticed the blood.  
  
It was all over the sheets. Where had it come from, he wondered. He looked around; making sure that it didn't come from any 'places' on the girl. Then he noticed that her arm was wrapped in cloth, and the cloth was dripping with dark red blood. He got up quickly and went to the cabinet, searching desperately for anything that he could use. He found some rum and more cloth. He quickly shouted for Gibbs to bring a hot poker. Gibbs would do it, and question afterwards. But Jack didn't even know how she got this wound. He went over and began to unwrap the cloth around her arm.  
  
*Your Point of View*  
  
You opened your eyes when your arm was yanked out of its original spot. You looked around only to see Jack removing the blood soaked cloth around your arm. You sat up. "Jack... shit." You said figuring that he knew already and it was no use trying to hide it.  
  
Seconds later Mr. Gibbs came into the room with a hot poker. Jack had removed the cloth around your arm and he had a tight grip.  
  
"Let go." You said forcefully. He looked up at you, concern all over his face. "No luv, we need ta get this cleaned up."  
  
"No Captain..." You said trying to pull out of his grip. Unfortunately he was too strong and you couldn't pull free.  
  
"What?" He asked looking you straight in the eye.  
  
"Listen... It needs to heal by itself, without any medical help." You stated firmly.  
  
"But ye've already lost 'nough blood... ye can't afford ta loss more." Jack pleaded.  
  
"No." You said, "Let go or I'll be forced to make you."  
  
"No luv," Jack said just as forcefully, "I'm doin' this fer yer own good."  
  
"And I'm doing this for my own good too." You stated. "I'm sorry."  
  
You let a high musical note ring, causing both men to their hands over there ears. Taking this moment to your advantage, you dashed out the cabin door. Both men came after you at top speed. Luckily for you, you were faster. You dashed up the rope ladder that led to the Crows Nest. Jack went up first, soon followed by Mr. Gibbs.  
  
You jumped over the wood and onto the pole that you were on the night before. You went out all the way to the end. Jack was about to follow, but he did it slowly.  
  
"Why ye runnin'?" He asked putting both feet firmly on the wood.  
  
"Because if I don't, I will be haunted until I do it again. That is the price of the winds help... but I will ask of it if necessary."  
  
"Is tha so?" Jack said getting closer.  
  
"Yes." You answered firmly.  
  
"But yer gonna die from blood loss."  
  
"No I won't... It's a gift that I have, and I am no fool. I use it only if I have to, but every time it comes with a price. The wind asks for blood." You said stepping back, afraid that he would make you heal, and you would slowly wither away from lack of rest.  
  
"But I..." Jack started, "I worry when I wake up ta blood in me bed."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." You stated gently, "But it had to be done... I'll understand if you drop me off at the nearest island..."  
  
"No pet," Jack cooed. "I wouldn't drop ye off on some random island... Yer worth much more than a small island."  
  
You blushed. "Well... I don't think I should sleep in your bed anymore, considering it might leak more... also, I want to work for this trip."  
  
"First of luv, you sleepin' in me bed is alright. I'll show ye how ta wrap bandagin' correctly. And fer workin', I think tha' can be arranged."  
  
You nodded. Then you caught another meaning for those words. "And in work I do mean scrubbing, or steering, or cooking. Yes, I could cook, if you said it was alright."  
  
"Course it'll be alright, fer we need a new cook, and he'll be happy fer your services... ne'er did want to cook..." Jack said trailing off. You put your hands out to balance yourself and you walked gracefully to the Crows Nest. You smiled nervously to Jack, who grinned. "But if ye want to work both ways..."  
  
"No." You said sharply, rolling your eyes. You smiled slightly. "Very interesting concept though." Jack helped you over the side of the Crows Nest. "Thank you." You muttered.  
  
Jack gently picked up your arm and examined it thoughtfully. "This must've 'urt."  
  
"It wasn't really that bad... I just need to get a good night's rest." You say convincingly. Jack nodded and let your hand down. "Can we put water on it?"  
  
"I think so... it's never happened before... last time it was just a prick on the finger. Of course that was fifth-teen years ago..." You said thoughtfully.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked lightly, his deep voice filling your ears. It wasn't really something you wished to discuss with someone that you had just met. Even if he was the gorgeous Captain Jack Sparrow... And why exactly were you thinking things such as that? He was a pirate captain, and even though you yourself was fascinated with adventure and anything like that, and you were just some 'bonny' lass; much to your dismay. What you knew was this: You were not meant to have a true love. If you were, you wouldn't have lived in a tower while your hormones started.  
  
"It rather long..." You said nervously, "And we should get this bandaged."  
  
Jack pursed his lips and nodded slightly. "Aye, yer right. Come 'ere."  
  
You looked at the space between your feet. There was maybe a foot. "I think I'm already 'here'." You said raising your brow.  
  
Jack smirked and picked you up by your waist. After a moment you were sliding down a rope with Jack holding onto you tight. You sighed and breathed in his scent. It was nice, though you couldn't savor it, considering the ride was cut short. When your foot touched the deck, Jack pulled you (mostly carried) to his cabin. Mr. Gibbs stood in front of the cabin door, holding the still hot poker. Jack waved him off with his free hand and soon after the door was shut. 


	9. Chapter 9: Love's Lust

I was trying to save romance for later on, but I just felt to in-the-mood today, so I added romance with the good ol' Captain.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
You sighed and rolled over. You had just woken from your dream and you felt rather... odd. You were wet, all over. It was a cold sweat, it had only happened one other time in your life. That was the night you were pulled from your home. The oddest thing of all was that you felt almost scared. You closed your eyes as you shivered all over.  
  
You sat up and opened your eyes slowly. Looking down, you noted that jack was still asleep. Good, you thought. You quietly and slyly crawled over him. The rain, you thought, had stopped considering there was no sound from outside for the exception of the waves rocking the ship back and forth making the wooden creak slightly.  
  
You walked over to a chair in the big room. It seemed to be a desk of some sort. All over the room was mahogany wood that was a deep dark cherry. The chairs were padded, and it seemed like a kings room. You sat at the desk by a window, which had a mirror on it. You gazed into it and saw your reflection. You were completely sick of the way you looked. You looked so... proper. You may have lived your life like a 'proper' young lady but in all depth and truth, you were not. The little light there was gleamed slightly of the glass and it danced on your face. Your eyes always seemed to hold a slight mischievous look, even if you weren't hiding anything. That thought made you think of Jack's eyes. They were a deep chocolate, with the same hint as yours. Even in the darkest room, his eyes would shine. You leaned your head against your arm, which was resting on the desk.  
  
Then a thought dawned on you. You quickly got up and went next to Jack's sleeping form. You bent down and were inches from his face. "Jack?" You whispered. He relaxed slightly and stirred, but to your annoyance he turned. You violently grabbed his shoulders and shook.  
  
"Wha?" He asked opening his eyes and staring into yours.  
  
"You, dear Captain, are incredibly headstrong of your way with women, you should honestly try to work on that." You said smirking.  
  
"Huh?" Jack asked, or more grunted.  
  
"I told you I would come up with something." You said unable to keep the conquered smile off your face.  
  
Jack smirked, "So ye did." He said sitting up, slightly leaning on his arms for support. "But it ain't yesterday."  
  
"So I was a little late, What'cha gonna do about it luv?" You said mimicking the way he himself would talk. He smirked and slipped his arm around your waist. He easily picked you up and dragged you on top of him. He smirked a few inches from your face. "Do ye really wanna give me the privilege in decidin'?"  
  
You smiled and moved just a little closer, but not enough to touch him directly. "I don't know, do I?" You asked seductively, even though you yourself did not know where you learned it. Sure enough you had read a few romance novels, for that was all Madame would have given you, so that you could 'please' your 'one true love'. You never much cared for them, but it proved to be useful when wanting to seduce said men.  
  
Jack smirked widely and pressed his lips against yours softly. It wasn't hard, but there was a lot of lust and passion within it. He caressed your bottom lip with his own and you purred slightly. Taking this as a sign, Jack rolled over so he was then on top of you. You opened your mouth slightly for a breath and Jack slipped his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. You put your hands around his neck and pulled him closer, taking in everything about him. His hands softly went up and down your sides. Your tongues entwined with more pressure than before and you felt Jack's hands going up your shirt.  
  
You broke the kiss with a smile and began to chuckle slightly.  
  
Jack smiled playfully down at you. "Wha's so funny?" He stopped the movement under your shirt and you laughed a little more at him. In between laughs you said, "You- are such- a pirate!" His smirk grew when you said this. "Ya think?" He asked playfully smirking.  
  
"No... I mean it." You said kissing him lightly. You took your arms off of him and pushed him off. "You think that just because you're Captain of the pirate ship that you can sleep with any woman! But I tell you Mr. Sparrow, I am no mere woman!" You said sitting up, with a smile still on your face. Even though Jack was behind you, now sitting up as well, you could tell he was smirking. "Then I'll have to try a little 'arder with you eh?" He said putting his arms around you.  
  
"You are so smug!" You said loudly slapping his arms away playfully. Even in the darkness, you could tell he was putting a fake hurt look on his face. "Oh deal with it ya big baby." You said laying back into his lap.  
  
"At least I'm cute." Jack said smirking above your face. You pulled him down into a kiss and you could tell he was smiling. He tried to deepen the kiss but you pulled away. "Goodnight." You said as you got under the blankets. Jack put on a pouting look and climbed in after you. "Ye sure ye want ta go ta bed just yet?" He asked seductively grinning as you turned to face the wall.  
  
"Yes Jack." You said closing your eyes.  
  
"And you don't want to stay up?" Jack said with apparent hope in his voice. You smiled and said, "No Jack, I'm going to sleep."  
  
"But ye-" Jack started.  
  
"No Jack. Goodnight." You said forcefully.  
  
Jack sighed in defeat and wrapped his arm around you. After a moment or two of silence, and when you were about two seconds from sleep, Jack broke the silence by saying, "And yer sure?"  
  
You smiled to yourself and turned to face him. "I'm positive." You said before kissing him lightly on the lips. Then you whispered, "Good night." In a moment you were engulfed in the enchanting land of dreams.  
  
********************* Dream:  
  
The soft rocking of the ship made the waves crash against the side, making a creaking noise every moment. It was a peaceful sound, but the circumstances were not agreeing with moment. Daniel stood in front of you with a smirk deep on his face. You glared at him. Another man stood in the room with a cutlass pointed against Jack's throat. He was unconscious and you looked from him with all hope in your eyes lost.  
  
"Choose... Choose now..." Daniel said coming closer to you. "What will your destiny hold?"  
  
*********************  
  
Till the next chapter! 


End file.
